vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Yomotsu Hirasaka
Summary Yomotsu Hirasaka, better known under his alias of Twelfth, is a minor antagonist who appears in Mirai Nikki/Future Diary. He is the second diary-user to be killed at the hands of Yuno and Yukiterou, and battled the two at Omekata Temple, where he had hypnotized a large number of the cultists there into doing his bidding. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A, likely higher with self-destruction, likely much higher with preparations Name: '''Yomotsu Hirasaka, Twelfth Red '''Origin: Mirai Nikki Gender: Male Age: 30s Classification: Human, Diary Owner, Self-Proclaimed Vigilante/Hero of Justice Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Superhuman Hearing, Pyrotechnics with preparations, Self-Destruction on death (Rigged his body with explosives that are connected to his heartbeat), Hypnosis and Limited Precognition with the Justice Diary (Tells him of crimes that will happen in the future in his vicinity, as well as whether or not he is about to die) Attack Potency: Small Building level (Took down Takao Hiyama by surprise, who was physically superior to Yuno Gasai, who exchanged blows with Akise Aru, who survived this. Was able to restrain Minene Uruu, who was also a physical match for Yuno), higher with Self-Destruction, likely much higher with preparations (Managed to set of an explosion large enough to shatter parts of the temple and cause small tremors) Speed: At least Subsonic, likely Hypersonic (Reacted to a rock thrown by Yuno) Lifting Strength: At least Athletic Human (Has a toned figure and works out extensively. Could easily lift and move Minene over large distances) Striking Strength: Small Building Class (His punches put Third off his balance, who wasn't even damaged by attacks from Yuno and Yukiterou) Durability: Small Building level (While he was one-shot by Yuno when she was wielding an axe, he was still able to restrain the likes of Minene and Takao without much trouble, both of whom could harm Yuno with their physical attacks) Stamina: Above Average (Has an athletic build. Sprinted towards Yuno for over a dozen seconds without tiring, while maneuvering and reacting to her attacks) Range: Standard Melee Range, Several Meters to Several Dozen Meters with explosives Standard Equipment: A black spandex costume and power belt, explosives, and his Justice Diary Intelligence: Above Average (Removed Minene's eye without causing any further injury or infection. Was able to hypnotize people so well as to have them act as sleeper agents that could perform specific tasks and even mimic and coordinate with his actions, and believe they are different individuals entirely) Weaknesses: Blind, although this is compensated with his enhanced hearing. Can be distracted by sudden noises, leaving him open to attack. Overconfident and somewhat insane in his delusions of being a hero. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Yomotsu's Diary: His diary is the Justice Diary, taking the form of an audio recorder which vocally describes his diary's predictions to him. It predicts any form of crime or injustice, from littering to murder. He is shown to be quite intelligent, using his diary's power of hypnotism to manipulate those he targets, putting them in a zombie-like state and under his command. The hypnosis seems to wear off after a short while, or if Yomotsu frees his victims himself; though it appears he can remotely re-hypnotize them, such as when the cultists briefly went back to normal but then returned to being a zombies with out running into Yomotsu in between making them sleeper agents. He can also cause hallucinations, once causing Minene to think that a piece of wood was her diary. The victims are left with no memory of being brainwashed. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Antiheroes Category:Vigilantes Category:Blind Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Self-Destruction Users Category:Mind Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Mirai Nikki Category:Tier 9